The present invention relates to devices for injecting, infusing, administering, delivering and dispensing substances, and to methods for making and using such devices, as well as to related peripheral, adjunct, complementary, cooperative and auxiliary devices and methods. More particularly, the present invention relates to a needle protecting device on or for devices for injecting, infusing, administering, delivering and dispensing substances.
A needle protecting device can be a fixed part of an injection device, but is typically provided for attachment to an injection device, or is detachably attached thereto. Needle protecting devices are used in the administration of substances or products, e.g. medicines, for example insulin, and can be used in self-administering, i.e. by patients who administer the relevant product themselves. The injection apparatus or devices involved can take the form of a simple syringe, including syringes which are disposed of after a single use. However, injection apparatus may be reusable, and may allow the dosage or amount of the product or substance to be administered to be set or selected. Such injection apparatus can take the form of injection pens, such as re used in diabetes therapy and, more recently, also in other therapies.
When handling injection apparatus, there is the danger of patients or medical staff injuring or sticking themselves on the point or tip of a needle, and/or infecting themselves via a stick from a used injection needle. Needle protecting devices comprising a movable needle protector have been developed to prevent this. Typically a needle protector can be moved back and forth in the longitudinal direction or along the length of the injection needle and, once used, may be automatically blocked or locked in a distal or forward protective position, such that it can no longer be moved in the proximal or rearward direction and the injection needle or at least its tip can no longer be exposed. Such needle protecting devices are for example known from WO 01/91837 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,415 B2.
Needle protecting devices which are intended for a single use have to be mass-produced at low cost. On the other hand, they should function properly to prevent injuries and infection.